Part III: Undone
by Alani
Summary: PART III: Scully and Hannah are faced with a heartbreaking decision. Meanwhile, Hannah learns a shocking secret about herself. Completed. Please R&R.
1. Chapter One

**Summary: Scully and Hannah are faced with a heartbreaking decision. Meanwhile, Hannah delves into her past and learns a shocking secret. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the X-Files.**

CHAPTER ONE

Scully didn't sleep well for the rest of the night. It was around five am she decided to get up for the day. She tried calling Hannah's phone for the fifth time but it was still switched off.

_What had she done?_ Hannah was still not well enough to cope on her own and she let Hannah believe she didn't love her.

She wanted Hannah back and was determined to make that happen.

Hannah woke up to find herself in a strange bed. She looked around, wondering where she was.

Then she remembered. She had just broken up with Dana and had stayed overnight at Walter's. She had told him everything and he immediately agreed to let her stay until they sorted things out.

Hannah stumbled out of bed and headed for the bathroom. The door was open ajar and she went in, getting a surprise.

Skinner was standing in front of the mirror…completely naked.

" What the-" he spluttered, his face going beet red. Hannah flushed also.

" Sorry Walter…I didn't know you were in here." She apologised as he grabbed for a towel to cover himself with.

" I should have kept the door shut." Skinner muttered and left the bathroom quickly, not meeting her eyes. Hannah escaped into the bathroom and closed the door. Then Skinner heard her chuckle and he let himself to laugh too. It was nice hearing her laugh…even if it was at his own misfortune!

Hannah briefly checked her phone and had five missed calls from Dana. She felt guilty for ignoring them but they have broken up.

She decided it was time to organise things with work. She had been on sick leave since she returned and her sick leave was almost up. She started making the calls and was relieved to hear they welcomed her back and the boss wanted her to come in next week.

Then she bought the paper and began going through the rentals. She found one that sounded nice. Two bedroom, one bathroom place with air con, furnished. She rang up the manager and made an appointment to see it. The day flew by and she got a call from Walter, asking if she wanted to meet him at the nearby restaurant for dinner.

" That would be great. I could do with a night out." She told him. Dana would have never let her do this.

She took special care in her appearance and decided to walk to the restaurant since it was just around the corner. She left her phone at home, grabbed her bag and headed out.

It was halfway down the street when she realised she was being followed once again.

Instead of running, she whirled around to face him.

" What is it!" she yelled, " What do you want of me?" her follower stepped closer. It was the man who visited her last night.

And he wasn't alone.

_She was lying on a table, in a white room. She tried to sit up but found she was bound to the table. Someone covered her mouth and nose with some kind of mask. Her vision was blurry, and her whole body screamed with pain. She wanted to scream out but as she opened her mouth, nothing came out. It was if she lost her voice._

_She could dimly see three people, dressed in white and their faces were covered. Who are you? She wanted to cry out, why are you doing this to me?_

" _Is she out yet?" a voice asked-a man's voice. He was standing at the end of the table; his blue-grey eyes studied her coldly. Her nose wrinkled as she caught a whiff of a strange smell. She sniffed again. She had smelt…smoke?_

" _No, she's fighting it." Another voice answered._

" _Give her an extra dose then." The other man replied. The blurriness was gone and she could clearly see the man…he glared at her when he realised, the woman was staring at him._

" _Hurry up…I don't want her remembering anything." The man warned the others, his voice sounded threatening. _

_They gave her an extra dose of whatever it was they were injecting her with and she was out like a light. _

The memory swept through her so suddenly she stepped backwards. She knew this man…and the man standing behind him.

They were the ones from her nightmares.

" What are you waiting for Alex?" the older man demanded. Before she could run, the younger man snarled and made a lunge for the woman.

She fell to the ground, her head banging against the concrete. His face was the last thing she saw before her world turned black.

* * *

AD Walter Skinner sat in the restaurant, checking his watch. He was waiting for his friend Hannah to arrive, but she's at least fifteen minutes later. Hannah was normally a punctual person and the restaurant was only around the corner from his apartment.

Skinner hoped she was all right and wasn't suffering from a relapse. Hannah had been abducted…and one month later she was returned. By who or why they didn't know. Hannah had left hospital just a week ago and was still not one hundred percent better.

Then a few days ago, he received a shock-Hannah was in love with his agent, Dana Scully and that they were involved. They kept their relationship a secret because Scully wasn't ready to tell anyone yet. Up until now…two nights ago, Agent Mulder had walked in on Agent Scully and Hannah having an imitate moment together and their secret was exposed. And on that same night, Scully and Hannah argued and Hannah moved in with Skinner to have some space.

Another ten minutes went by…and still no sign.

She was moving…she was lying in the backseat of a car and going somewhere. She wasn't tied up or gagged. Not that she could move anyway…she was in too much pain and her hair felt sticky…was it blood?

Hannah opened her eyes and turned towards the voices. The two men were arguing and the younger man was waving his gun in the air.

" She is not to be harmed!" the older man snapped, " We have our orders Alex!"

" But she knows us…she recognised us. I saw it in her eyes." Alex put the gun down in his lap and concentrated on driving.

" He wants her alive." The CSM repeated.

Hannah closed her eyes again. She didn't know why they wanted her again and why she was to be kept alive. Maybe she was about to learn the truth?


	2. Chapter Two

**CHAPTER TWO**

**A/N: Hi guys. Back again with yet another chapter. Enjoy!**

Dana Scully rolled over and looked at the clock. It was nearly nine pm. It was a little early to go bed but she was tired after a long day with Mulder. But when she crawled nto bed she found she could not sleep. Her mind kept playing back the night Hannah broke up with her.

_It really wasn't fair on her part_, Scully thought punching her pillow, _I was just beginning to tell people about her and then she leaves me. _

_It was also your fault too, _Scully reminded herself, _Hannah overheard you telling Mulder he was the only one I trust and it's no wonder she got upset_. Scully sighed. The bed felt cold and empty without Hannah. It seemed she was going to have another sleepless night. She slid out of bed and padded into the kitchen.

Just as she did, her cell phone rang and her heart leaped. Maybe it was Hannah. She grabbed it.

" Hello?"

" Scully, it's me."

" Oh hi sir," Scully greeted him with disappointment.

" Have you seen Hannah?"

I wish. " No I haven't. Why, what's wrong?"

" She was meant to meet for dinner and she's half an hour late."

" Maybe she has car troubles."

" She was planning on walking, the restaurant is only around the corner. Something must have happened."

" I'll meet you at your apartment." Scully told him as alarm bells went off in her mind. She hung up and quickly left her apartment.

_Hannah, please be okay_. Scully prayed. Hannah still wasn't well after her abduction. She met Skinner at his apartment and she suggested to retrace her steps from here to the restaurant.

" But she never made it."

" I know but there could have been witnesses. We could ask people." Scully lead him out and they started retracing Hannah's steps.

They hadn't gotten very far when Skinner noticed something on the ground. It wasn't there when he first went to the restaurant and he hadn't noticed it when he walked back from there to his apartment to meet Scully.

He shone his flashlight on the pavement. There was a small pool of blood and near it was a familiar object.

It was a gold chain Hannah wore around her neck.

He held it up for Scully and her eyes darkened, " By the looks of that blood…she might have been taken again."

Skinner nodded grimly when they heard footsteps behind them. They whirled around.

A stranger was approaching them, a man in his early fifties walking his dog.

" Are you looking for something?" the man asked, staring at them suspiciously.

" We're with the FBI." Skinner held up his badge, " We're locating a missing person. Have you seen any unusual activity in the last half an hour?"

" Actually I have. I didn't see much because it was dark but it looked pretty sinister."

" Please tell us everything you saw." Scully urged him as Skinner handed her the chain.

" I saw two men get out of a car and approach this woman. They argued with her and the younger fella pushed her to the ground. Then they carried her into the car and drove off."

" These men…what did they look like?"

" One was much older…I remember smelling smoke."

The Cigarette- Smoking Man and Alex Krychek. Scully thought, they must be the ones who took her the first time. But why? What do they want from Hannah?

" Did you happen to get the license plate of the car?" Skinner asked the man.

" No I'm afraid not…too dark." The man shrugged, " I hope what I told you helped."

" Yes it does." Skinner thanked him and followed Scully who was leaving.

" Agent Scully, wait."

She whirled around, " The CSM and Krychek are the ones who took her the first time around! What do they want with her sir?"

" I don't know-"

" You are the only one who knows how to get to him-"

" Agent Scully, you can't just get to him-"

" Hannah is in trouble…don't you care about that at all?"

" Of course I do-"

" Then get in contact with that bastard and tell him to leave her alone!" Scully snapped before stalking off.

Skinner watched her go and took his cell phone. He dialled a number.

" Yes."

" She knows."

" Then you know what to do Mr. Skinner. Don't fail me this time."


	3. Chapter Three

CHAPTER THREE

**A/N: I'm not really sure how to spell Krychek. If I'm wrong, let me know. Oh and_ anonomoso_ maybe you can sign in when you review? I'm getting spammed reviews because I have the Anonymous Reviews turned on. I'm thinking of turning them off.**

**UPDATE: Sorry it's been so long since another chapter but I've been so busy. I promise to update more next time. **

Skinner pocketed his phone and frowned. He didn't want to be Hannah in any more danger than she already was. The CSM had his orders and unfortunately Skinner was the one who had to carry them out.

Hannah kept her eyes closed as the car stopped. The back door opened and she felt herself being carried out by Krychek. Her head was throbbing and she felt woozy.

A few minutes later, she felt herself being deposited onto a bed. She struggled until they strapped her on. She opened her eyes and found herself in a hospital room. With a jolt, she realised it was the same room from when she was taken the first time.

She licked her lips, her mouth was dry, " Why?" she croaked out, " Why me?"

" Shut _up_," the younger man hissed, " If I had my way, you'd be dead already!"

" Quiet Alex," the smoking man snapped. " Dr, give her something that will completely knock her out. We won't begin until tomorrow."

That was when Hannah noticed the third person in the room.

He was obviously a doctor, in his late forties with receding brown hair and brown eyes behind a pair of glasses. She stared pleadingly at him but he just ignored her. He hooked her up to an IV, then got another needle ready.

Hannah fought hard to stay awake after she was injected. The doctor and the two men left, leaving her alone in the room. She tried to think of some way to escape but it would be impossible. She was strapped to the bed as if she was a patient in a mental intuition. Then she wondered, was that where she was? In a mental intuition? If that was the case, then why? What for?

Hannah had no choice but to surrender to sleep.

Hannah's eyes opened and found herself staring face to face with someone familiar-the gentlemen who had been visiting her. He was standing next to the bed, looking down at her thoughtfully.

" You," she murmured, " You're involved with this? What are you doing to me?"

" Don't worry young lady. It'll be all over soon and you will be released."

" What will be over?" Hannah looked up to see the doctor enter the room with a tray full of medical equipment. There were some nasty looking needles…

Hannah started to struggle with her bonds, " No! Please let me go." She pleaded.

The Well-Manicured Man ignored her pleas and nodded at the doctor. Hannah then began to scream…

Scully jolted awake and looked blearily at the clock. It was almost three am. She hadn't meant to fall asleep.

Her cell phone rang and she grabbed it, thinking it was Mulder.

" Scully."

" Ms. Scully?"

" Who is this?"

" A…friend." The voice wasn't familiar.

" How did you get my number?"

" It doesn't matter…if you want to see her again, then this is what I want you to do."


	4. Chapter Four

CHAPTER FOUR

**A/N: I can't be bothered going back to spell _Krycek_ properly, I'll just do it from this chapter onwards. **

" Hannah?" a voice whispered, " Are you awake?"

Hannah opened her eyes, her vision was blurry. Someone was standing above her. She felt groggy and her body screamed with pain. She licked her lips and all she could utter was a low moan.

" Hannah, this is Dana."

Hannah struggled to sit up but was held down. " W-where am I?" she asked in a shaky whisper.

" You were brought here, to the Washington DC Hospital, unconscious. You've been drugged, so your memory will probably be hazy."

Hannah's vision started to clear as Dana's form swam into focus. Dana was holding her hand.

Hannah felt as though she was in a deja vu'-not that long ago she woke up in hospital after being found. The first time they didn't know who abducted her…but now they knew.

" Who brought me here?"

" I don't know. I got a phone from an anonymous person, telling me you've been dropped off here-unharmed. Do you feel ok?"

" My body's sore…"

" You've been given something for the pain." And Hannah noticed she was hooked up to an IV.

" Hannah…can you remember anything?"

Hannah's memory was starting to come back…that doctor, the smoking man…that sinister young man with the gun and most of all, the tests. She knew she looked awful. She had more bruises and her skin was almost translucent.

Hannah slowly told her what happened to her and then asked, " Where can we find these men?"

" We can't…these men are part of a syndicate. We don't know much about them ourselves except that they don't like Mulder and his involvement with the X-Files."

" Why? I mean, are they involved in some kind of conspiracy or cover-up?"

" Mulder thinks so. These men have been around since the crash of Roswell."

" Roswell?" Hannah couldn't believe it, " These men exist because of little green men?"

" That and more. Mulder also knows the smoking man is involved with the disappearance of his sister."

" These men gives me the creeps, especially that younger man."

" Alex Krycek. He's not to be trusted…none of them are." Dana looked at Hannah…she so badly wanted to talk about their recent split-up…she missed Hannah.

" Hannah…" she began but was interrupted when Skinner walked into the room.

" Walter," Hannah greeted him, sitting up so she could hug him.

" I'm glad you're okay…we've been so worried." Skinner straightened up.

Scully's cell phone rang and she answered it. " sorry, but Mulder wants me…I'll see you later?" she asked Hannah.

Hannah nodded, and Scully left, looking back at Hannah wistfully before disappearing out the room.

Skinner sat down beside the bed, " What happened to you?" he asked, brushing a loose strand of hair from Hannah's face.

" Tests. Terrible tests…and I wish I knew what they were for and why…why me?"

Skinner didn't reply, " Those bruises look awful."

The memory of Alex Krychek punching her came flooding back. She'd never forget the look in his dark eyes just as the fist came flying at her.

" Krychek did this to me when I kept asking questions." Hannah said, " The other man told him to shut me up and he did."

Skinner frowned at this. He had his own conditions for Hannah and they had breeched them.

" I have to make a call…I'll be back soon. Are you hungry? I can bring back something."

" No…but I'm thirsty though." Skinner nodded and pressed a kiss on her forehead before leaving the room.

Don't leave me, Hannah thought but just stared after him. She was afraid of being left alone…just in case _he_ came back.

" You are a fool!" Krycek hissed at the Well-Manicured Man angrily, " She knows us…she can expose us. If we can't use her for the experiments, then let me finish her."

" Mr. Skinner won't let you," the Well-Manicured Man replied mildly. _I won't let you_, he added to himself.

" Skinner can't be around to protect her all the time," Krycek retorted, " And neither can agent Scully for that matter. Don't you care that she can ruin us? The Project?"

The Well-Manicured Man didn't answer, " I'll take care of it." He told Alex, " Don't you go and do anything that will put us or the Project at risk." Then he turned and stalked out of the room.


	5. Chapter Five

CHAPTER FIVE

**A/N: Sorry for the lack of updates…major writer's block. I'm willing to give this fic another go so here is chapter five. Reviews needed.**

**PS: If you don't like girl/girl situations, then don't read and don't flame. Thanks. **

**

* * *

**

Hannah woke up in the middle of the night, wondering where she was. Then it all came back…she was in the hospital (again) after being abducted (again) and there were men after her.

Why did they want her for their horrible tests? She knew as long as these men existed, she'd never be free. They would take her again and again until there was nothing left of her to take.

She had to do _something_…she wanted her life back. The only possibility was to leave the country and start a new life somewhere, but there was also the Dana. Even though they were no longer together, she loved Dana…but Dana didn't love her back.

_But she still cares for you…you really never gave her a chance to love you_. Hannah reminded herself, _you rushed things, you expected a lot. Dana was brave enough to tell the people she loved about you and yet you went and dumped her because of your selfish needs_. Hannah felt really ashamed now. _Oh God Dana…you really _do_ love me_. Hannah wanted her back but the question was, would Dana take her back?

Tears blurred in her eyes, threatening to spill over. She hated crying, she saw it as a sign of weakness. She brushed the tears away and reached for her phone. The clock on it read four minutes past midnight. She put it back and tried to fall asleep when the door to her room slowly opened. She lay still, thinking it was a nurse doing the nightly rounds…but she didn't hear the noise of the cart being wheeled into the room. She looked up…the figure moved silently towards the bed and her heart leaped into her mouth.

It was Alex Krycek.

" What do you want?" she whispered.

" You may have escaped now…but you'll never be free." He whispered back, echoing her earlier thoughts. Then he leaned down so that his eyes were boring into hers, " My face will be last thing you'll ever see before you die. I promise you that."

Then he was gone.

* * *

Hannah was very quiet the following morning when Skinner visited her. He asked when she could go home and she told him not until she was fully assessed by the doctor. She didn't say anything more until Skinner asked,

" Are you okay?"

" I'm fine…why?"

" You're just quiet that's all,"

" I'm just tired. I never sleep well in hospitals. The noises outside." Hannah lied. After Krycek's visit, she had lain awake all night, planning.

She was going to get her justice after all.

Late the following afternoon, Hannah was allowed to go home. Since she was staying with Walter until she found a new place of her on, he picked her up.

" Could you take me to Dana's? She can drive me home." She asked him and he drove her to Scully's apartment.

She rang the bell and Dana answered, looking surprised but pleased to see her. She let Hannah in, " How are you feeling?"

" I'm okay. We need to talk Dana."

They sat down in the living room and Hannah clasped Dana's hand in hers, " I won't beat around the bush…I'll just say it. I've missed you."

Scully's eyes went wide…she had not expected this. She opened her mouth to reply but Hannah hurried on.

" I've had a lot of time to think about things and I've realised I'm to blame for our break-up…it was my fault. I shouldn't have asked you tell people when you clearly weren't ready for that. I was too selfish…I expected a lot and didn't give _you _a chance." Hannah squeezed Dana's hand, " Dana, is there any hope for us?"

Dana's eyes suddenly welled with tears. She had missed Hannah a lot…missed feeling the warmth from her while they slept.

" I'm willing to give _us_ another try." Dana told her and before she even knew what was happening, their mouths met for a long, searching kiss. Hannah's hands rested on Dana's waist. She very much wanted to go further…but had to take things slow. She didn't want to mess things up again.

They kissed for several minutes, Hannah's hands buried in Dana's red hair. Her lips travelled down to her throat then back to her lips again. Dana could not help but feel aroused…Hannah's lips had always stirred feelings in her she could describe.

Dana was now lying on the couch with Hannah's body covering hers. Hannah started to undo one of her buttons but hesitated.

She looked into Dana's face and it was the look in her eyes that told her to keep going and so she did. Dana's eyes closed when her blouse was dropped to the floor, followed by her bra. Hannah's warm hands covered her breasts and Dana tried not to moan but couldn't help it. Just as Hannah's mouth descended to them, Dana's cell phone went off.

Her eyes flew open and Hannah groaned, " What a time to call." She groaned, leaning back so Dana could sit up.

_It it's Mulder, I'll kill him. _Scully thought crossly.


	6. Chapter Six

CHAPTER SIX

Scully fumbled for her phone and looked at the display and recognised the ID. It was Mulder calling. Sometimes she just got sick and tired of dropping everything every time Mulder called. She looked up at Hannah, whose face was flushed and her eyes bright from arousal. She was so beautiful.

Scully dropped her phone back to the floor and reached for Hannah. Hannah smiled as her mouth came down onto hers and passion once again, soared

Dana dropped Hannah off at her new apartment, " I'll see you tomorrow night?" Hannah asked her. They were going to have dinner together. Scully nodded and kissed Hannah goodbye. Hannah climbed out and disappeared inside the building. Scully's phone went off again and this time she did answer it.

" Where've you been Scully?" Mulder was irritable.

" I've been busy." Scully replied shortly, " And it's Saturday…."

" I know what day it is. I need you to come by to the office. I have some stuff to show you. Remember our last case when a farmer claimed he saw a couple of UFO's in his backyard?"

" Yes I remember." Scully sighed. Not this again.

" Well, they visited him again and he's got some proof."

" Photos?" Scully rolled her eyes, " Mulder, photographic evidence of UFO's are known to be faked. I cant believe you'd be-"

" They aren't photographs Scully," Mulder interrupted, " Just come over and see for yourself."

" All right, I'll be there."

_He slowly opened the door and crept silently inside. He found her sleeping on the couch and moved towards her. He pulled out the knife and held it high, the blade glinting cruelly in the dark…_

Hannah woke with a start, gasping for breath. She glanced around, feeling a bit disorientated. She had fallen asleep on the couch and it was dark. She reached over and turned on the lamp. She glanced at the front door, it was shut. She stood and made sure it was locked and bolted. She crossed the room to check the window…that was locked too. Since her abduction she didn't want to take any chances. She hated it…she was a prisoner in her own home.

_They wouldn't know where you lived now_. She tried to reason with herself as she headed for the kitchen. _Unless they've followed you_. _Damn it Krycek…I'll never be safe as long as you're alive._

She made herself a drink-a glass of bourbon and coke. She took it into the living room and switched on the TV. She glanced around…she still needed to unpack a few of the boxes but didn't feel motivated enough to do so. She pulled an afghan over her knees and started to channel surf. She down the glass, her mind going blissfully numb.

Two hours later, an unsteady Hannah made her way out of her apartment and walked down the street. She didn't know where she was going until she came upon a familiar sight.

Her old apartment building. Hannah looked up at window. There was still no glass in it. Hannah enter the building and went up to the fifth floor.

She tested the doorknob…the apartment was unlocked. She walked and in her drunken state wondered why she came to be here.

She crossed the room and stared at the window. The windowsill was still stained with blood.

_The sound of breaking glass startled her and she whirled around. A man leaped through the window, and his dark eyes stared into hers. She screamed and dropped the phone. She made a dash for the door but he was upon her in seconds. _

_She hit her head as she fell, the room spun dizzily. She looked up in time to see the man's face before everything went black._

Scully went through the video tape for about the fourth time that evening. The farmer had actually taped the UFO's in his backyard. They weren't doing much at all, just hovering. The picture wasn't very clear, there was static. Mulder was on the phone with the farmer, asking if it would okay for him and Scully to conduct a stakeout,

He got off the phone and it rang immediately. He picked it up.

" Hello?" he listened for a few minutes.

" Scully, it's Hannah. She sounds…weird." Mulder held out the phone to her.

" Hannah?" Scully spoke into the phone.

" Scully…you have to come."

" Why…what's wrong?" Hannah sounded very distressed and if Scully wasn't mistaken, her words were slurring. Was Hannah drunk?

" I don't know how I got here…I don't want to be here. Can you pick me up?"

" Of course, where are you."

" Back at my old apartment."


	7. Chapter Seven

**CHAPTER SEVEN**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Sorry for the lack of updates, I've just been…busy. Lame excuse, but it's true. Here's another update. Enjoy!**

" What are you doing there?" Scully demanded.

" I don't know." Hannah sounded just as befuddled as she was.

" Sit tight and I'll be right there." Scully commanded.

" Is she okay?" Mulder asked concerned.

" No. I have to go Mulder."

" I'll come with you." Mulder offered. Something was not quite right about all this.

Scully nodded and the two agents headed for Hannah's old apartment.

The door the apartment was locked. Scully banged on it, " Open up Hannah, it's us!" she shouted.

There was a long pause. " Who's us?" Hannah sounded wary.

" Me and Mulder."

There was a click and the door opened. Hannah literally fell forward, into Scully's arms.

" Get me out of here Dana." Hannah said.

Scully could smell the bourbon on her breath, " You've been drinking."

Hannah nodded, " I needed to take away the pain." She murmured, " Why won't the pain go away Dana?"

Scully didn't answer. " Let's get you home." Scully said. Hannah was so drunk, she could barely stand. Scully had never seen her like this and didn't want to again.

Scully pulled the covers up over Hannah. " I'll get you some water or you'll become dehydrated." She said. She disappeared into the kitchen.

A couple of minutes later, Scully returned. At that moment, her cell phone rang. It was Mulder again.

" Scully…our office has been ransacked."

" Ransacked?"

" Everything is trashed…and the UFO tapes are gone."

Scully handed the glass to Hannah, " I give you one guess who would take them."

Mulder sounded excited, " if someone wanted those tapes so badly, then it could only mean one thing. Those UFO's were real."

" Come on Mulder-"

" Think about Scully. Someone ransacks our office and our tapes are gone. What other explanation is there? Those UFO's are real."

Scully felt irritated. She had more important things to deal with.

" Did they take any files?"

" Only the ones related to the farmer."

" are you still going to do the stakeout?"

" Of course. I want to see these UFO's for myself." Mulder said, " the farmer says they always come at the same time every night. They'll be arriving in half and hour."

" I'm staying with Hannah. I'm not leaving her."

" I didn't expect you to." They said goodbye.

Hannah opened her eyes, " You don't have to stay with me." She murmured, " if you have work…"

" No UFO is going to keep me away from you." Scully replied firmly. She brushed a strand of hair from Hannah's face, " I'm staying."

Hannah nodded, knowing she wouldn't talk Scully out of it. She'd have to carry out her plan another night.


	8. Chapter Eight

**CHAPTER EIGHT**

Hannah's eyes slowly opened and she groaned. She had the world's worst headache. Her stomach was churning and her mouth was dry. What was wrong with her?

Hannah sat up and the room spun dizzily. She got to her feet and swayed. She walked unsteadily into the bathroom and peered at herself in the mirror and recoiled. She looked ghastly.

" Good, what did I do?" Hannah muttered. She heard noises in the kitchen and went to investigate.

" Good morning." Scully said cheerfully as a grumpy-looking Hannah trudged into the kitchen.

Hannah just harrumphed, " What happened last night?" Hannah asked her. Scully was making breakfast.

" You got drunk." Scully answered simply.

Hannah just stared at her, " I got…drunk?" she repeated.

" Don't you remember anything?"

Hannah shook her head.

" You went back to your old apartment…in a very distressed state. I stayed with you here in case you went back there again."

" Why did I go there in the first place?" Hannah's memory of last night was a complete blank.

" I have no idea." Scully said and put a plate of scrambled eggs down in front of Hannah.

Hannah stared down at her breakfast and turned green. " Excuse me." She croaked before fleeing for the bathroom.

Hannah managed to convince Scully that she wouldn't do anything stupid so Scully left Hannah's apartment. Hannah felt marginally better…her headache was still hanging around though. She took more aspirin ignoring Scully's advice of not going over four aspirins a day.

She decided to catch up on some work and turned her laptop computer on when she noticed that something had been slipped under the door. It was an envelope. She pulled out a note that read:

" Please meet me on Little Avenue in one hour. I have some important news."

There was no signature. The note was anonymous. It could be from anyone.

I won't go…its taking an unnecessary risk. Hannah decided. But then they wouldn't try anything in broad daylight would they?

The Well-Manicured Man glanced at his watch and waited patiently. She will come…just be patient.

Twenty minuets later, she was slowly walking up the footpath. When he got nearer, her eyes went wide.

" You?" she gasped.

" I'm glad you came young lady."

Hannah just shrugged.

" Come this way."

" I'm not going anywhere with you."

" I assure you I'm not here to harm you."

" I don't trust you."

" I don't blame you."

" Tell me what's so important." Hannah demanded.

The Well-Manicured Man's eyes bore into hers, " I am your father."


	9. Chapter Nine

**CHAPTER NINE**

Hannah snorted, " Now that, I don't believe. This is wasting my time." She turned to go.

" I thought you'd say that," the Well-Manicured man replied, " Which is why I bought these." He held out a folder with papers.

" What's this?"

" Your birth certificate. Your mother's death certificate. Letters. Everything you need to know is here."

Hannah frowned, she still didn't believe him. " I already have a father." She told him coldly, " He's been dead for ten years."

" He's not your biological father." The Well-Manicured Man corrected her, " Your mother became involved with me during a rough patch in her marriage with your father. As a result you were conceived. I never wanted to know about you so-"

" You paid her off to keep quiet about it." Hannah finished, " I've seen it done on soap operas. Nice try."

" Just the read documents. You'll soon know."

" I don't want to see you again-ever." Hannah told him before stalking furiously down the street.

* * *

Hannah sat at the table, head in her hands. So the Well-Manicured Man's claims were true. He was her biological father. He would never replace her deceased father. It would also explain a few things-why he kept following her, why he subjected her to those tests and why he always objected at Krychek for hurting her.

She gathered up the papers and shoved them back into the folder. Now she knew the truth, she was going to burn them. No one else needed to know.

Something from the folder fluttered to the floor and she picked it up. She glanced at it briefly before heading to the fireplace.

* * *

Scully rang the bell for a second time. Hannah still hadn't answered. Perhaps she was asleep. She took the spare key out and unlocked the door.

" Hello?" she called, heading into the kitchen. She noticed a piece of paper resting on the bench. She glanced at it.

_**Dear Dana**_

_**Sorry I couldn't be here but there's something I have to do. I can't ever be safe unless Krychek is properly taken care of. **_

_**Hannah.**_

Scully's cell phone went off and she answered it, " Scully."

" It's Skinner." Walter Skinner sounded worried, " Have you seen Hannah?"

" I just got a note from her. Something about Krychek. Do you know anything about this?"

" I'm afraid I do. She visited me earlier."

" What has she done now?"

" She's stolen my gun. I think she's going to kill him. "

" Stop right there Krychek." Hannah warned as she saw the figure. They were outside an apartment building and he had just left it. He turned and saw it was Hannah…and she was pointing a gun at him.

" Take one more move and I'll-"

" And you'll what, shoot me?" Krychek sneered, " You'll never use that thing. And strop trying to sound tough. It doesn't suit you."

He turned and Hannah's finger moved to the trigger. A shot was fired. But it wasn't from her gun.

Hannah didn't feel any pain. She glanced down at herself, blood was pouring from her ribs. Her mouth opened as she tried to say something but nothing came out. The world spun dizzily as she collapsed to the ground.

" Hannah!" Scully and Skinner saw Hannah collapse and they raced to her side. Hannah was bleeding profusely, " Call an ambulance." Scully said to Skinner.

" Krychek…" Hannah rasped.

" He's gone." Scully smoothed her hair from her face. Hannah had gone grey.

" Don't worry, you'll be fine." Scully assured her. _Please don't leave me now!_ Scully thought.

" I'll never be safe." Hannah whispered before her eyes closed.

" Hannah, no." Scully whispered.


	10. The End

**EPLIOUGE**

Hannah survived the gun shot wound. She had lost a lot of blood and had needed a blood transfusion. There were some close calls but she eventually pulled through.

Scully kissed her check. Hannah had just woken and looked a bit better.

" It would take more than a gun shot wound to bring me down Dana." Hannah joked as Scully stroked her cheek.

" I know you're feeling better if you're making jokes." Scully replied, " You gave us quite a scare."

" Did anyone see who shot me?" Hannah asked her and Scully shook her head.

" No. I thought it was Krychek."

" He didn't have a gun on him." Hannah paused, " And I've come to a decision."

Scully's worst fear was about to come true. She knew this was coming, it was only a matter a time.

" Do you have to?"

" You know I do. As long as these men live, I'll never be free. They'll keep on taking from me until there's nothing left to take. I want to be free Dana."

Scully nodded, " I know."

Three days later, Scully and Hannah stood by Hannah's car.

" Do you have any idea of where your headed?"

" You know I can't tell you." Hannah said, " You'll just come looking for me. And remember, no phone calls. My cell phone is now disconnected." Her arms wrapped around Scully's waist.

" How would I know if you're okay?"

" I'll be fine." Hannah assured her, " They won't know where I'm headed." She smiled at her, " Mulder will keep you busy I'm sure."

" What about Skinner? Have you said goodbye to him?"

" Last night. I have to get going now Dana."

Scully's arms tightened around her waist, " No, stay for a little while longer…"

" The longer I stay, the harder it will be." Hannah stroked her hair before her mouth came down onto hers for a long, lingering kiss. " Whatever happens Dana, don't forget me."

" I won't." Dana said and watched as her girlfriend climb into the car. The two women gazed at each other silently before Hannah closed her door. Scully didn't take her eyes of the car until Hannah had driven out of her life.

_**THE END.**_

_** OR IS IT?**_


End file.
